The Page Years of Sabine of Macayhill
by Emily B. Starr
Summary: AU Sabine of Macayhill decides to try for her shield and becomes a page just after Kel's probationary year. Kel becomes her sponsor and Sabine deals with the life of a page.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not Tortall. it is the product of the excellent author Tamora Pierce.

Sabine of Macayhill looked pleadingly at her parents. Lady Amaline sighed. "Sabine, are you absolutely postive that you want to try for your shield?"

"Yes, Mother," said Sabine, blue-green eyes serious.

Lord Edric frowned. "Not that I don't think you could succeed, but I'm not certain this is a good idea, Sabine. You might be better off going to the convent and improving your riding and archery skills so you can one day be part of the Queen's royal ladies."

"Papa, I don't _want_ to attend the convent," said Sabine passionately. "I want to become a page and try for my shield. Besides, the Macayhill line has produced lady knights before. Like the one I'm named after."

"True," said Lady Amaline, glancing at her husband. "But what if you get put on probation like that Keladry of Mindelan?"

"It doesn't matter," said Sabine stubbornly. "Besides, Keladry was allowed to return and everyone thought Lord Wyldon wasn't going to let her."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't do her any harm to try it," said Lord Edric. "The Mindelan girl will be in the year above her, so Sabine won't be the only girl page. And she did prove herself, so I very much doubt Lord Wyldon will put Sabine on probation."

"All right," said Lady Amaline. "You may be a page for one year. If you do not change your mind, you may continue with your training, Sabine."

"Oh, thank you, Mother and Papa!" exclaimed Sabine. She threw her arms around her parents.

Three weeks later, the reply from the palace arrived. Sabine was allowed to train for her shield, and she was not put on probation. Preparations began for her journey to Corus and life as a page.

Finally the day came for Sabine to leave for Corus. Her parents traveled with her and they arrived the next day. A servant escorted the Macayhills to Lord Wyldon's office.

"Sabine of Macayhill?" asked Lord Wyldon, raising a brow. He looked appraisingly over Sabine's dark blonde hair, which was done in a sensible braid, blue-green eyes, and stature. "You don't look much like a fighter."

Sabine didn't say anything, though she would have liked to point out that the Lioness was a brillant fighter despite being on the short side. Lord Wyldon continued, "Well, you might change my mind about you, like Keladry of Mindelan did. Though I won't be surprised if you decide to give this foolishness up after a year. Anyway, I will not favor you. You will be expected to keep up with the boys and do your best. Also, if another page besides Keladry is in your rooms, or vice versa, the door must be kept open. Unless you have a chaperon, of course."

Lady Amaline drew herself up angrily and said sharply, "My daughter would never behave in an improper manner with a boy. And she is only ten. Hardly of an age to-"

"I realize that, Lady Amaline, but there are people who will think otherwise," said Lord Wyldon. "We do not want unpleasant rumors about your daughter spread around, do we?"

Lord Edric shot his wife a look, then turned to Lord Wyldon and said, "Of course not. My lady wife and I understand."

Lord Wyldon nodded. "Good. Sabine, do you have a servant?"

"Yes, my lord," said Sabine.

Lord Wyldon proceeded to tell her the duties a noble had regarding her servant, and added that the servant would not be considered a chaperon. Then he dismissed Sabine. The head of the pages' servants, Salma, led the Macayhills to Sabine's room. She handed Sabine two keys, and copies of them to Cadelina, Sabine's maid. She explained how to open the door and window shutters, explaining that it was necessary after what some of the other pages had done to Keladry's rooms. Then Salma left.

Sabine got settled in her room, then her parents bid her good-bye and left. "You can go get settled in your room now, Cady," said Sabine. "I don't need your help at the moment."

She sat down at the table and began reading a book until it was time for all the pages to gather out in the hall. Sabine spotted Keladry of Mindelan right away. Keladry had brown hair that was cut short, hazel eyes, and was a good three or four inches taller. She blinked upon seeing Sabine and turned to whisper to the boy next to her, who looked far too old to be a page, as he seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. Prehaps he had started late.

Lord Wyldon demanded silence, then had each of the new pages to introduce themselves. Sabine didn't pay very close attention, and only noticed that Owen of Jesslaw was sponsored by Prince Roald and that Prosper of Tameran was sponsored by Merric of Hollyrose. She was last to be asked to introduce herself. "I am Sabine of Macayhill."

There were instantly whispers, and Sabine heard something about another girl. Keladry raised her hand when Lord Wyldon asked who would be Sabine's sponsor. Lord Wyldon frowned, but nodded curtly and said, "Fine. Mindelan, you will be Sabine of Macayhill's sponsor."

As the pages headed downstairs for supper, Keladry said, "Hello, Sabine. Call me Kel. Now, why did you want to become a knight? And how did you talk your parents into letting you?"

"I didn't want to attend the convent, and I prefer the fighting arts," said Sabine promptly. "I spoke with my parents, and reminded them that the Macayhill line had produced lady knights in the past. Like the one I was named after. They weren't so sure, but said I could try it for a year. If I hadn't changed my mind after a year, I could continue. And I have no intention of changing my mind."

Kel smiled. "You're stubborn, like me. I think you'll do well, Sabine. But not everyone is going to like you being here."

"I know," said Sabine, giving her a Look. "I'm not an idiot, Kel. There are going to be pages that will try to make my life miserable and drive me out. I shall simply ignore them when possible. Anyone that is so close-minded is not worthy of my notice, and I will not waste any emotion as powerful as hate on them."

Kel opened her mouth, then shut it again. She gazed at Sabine in surprise and as result stumbled on the stairs. She might have fallen if Sabine hadn't reached out a hand and steadied her. When she'd recovered from her shock, she warned Sabine about the stairs that actually went down for a long time before ending up in the cellars. "Don't let anyone try to tell you that's a shortcut to the Mess Hall, Sabine."

In the Mess Hall, Lord Wyldon said grace, then supper began. Kel introduced Sabine to her friends. There was Neal, who was sixteen, but was a second year page. The other second year pages who were Kel's friends were Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, and Esmond of Nicoline. Kel was also friends with Faleron of King's Reach, a third year page, and Cleon of Kennan and Prince Roald, fourth year pages.

They warned her about Joren of Stone Mountain and his cronies, though Joren was actually the worst. He didn't like the idea of lady knights, and delighted in taking hazing too far. Kel and her friends had put a stop to it last year, but it was possible that Joren would start it up again. Sabine thanked them for the warning and said, "I'll do my best to avoid him."

After dinner, King Jonathan came in and spoke to the pages. When he finished, everyone left. Sabine invited Kel into her room and the two girls talked. "I'm glad Lord Wyldon isn't putting you on probation," said Kel. "Though I suppose once I proved myself last year, the Stump decided that girls could make good knights." Seeing Sabine's questioning look, she explained, "The Stump is Neal's nickname for Lord Wyldon."

Sabine giggled and said, "It suits him." She then listened attentively as Kel told her about the classes and training and asked several questions. Finally Kel had to leave and Sabine went to bed.

Auhtor's Note: I don't have a copy of _Page_, so could someone tell me if Merric was Prosper's sponsor? And is it correct that Kel didn't hire Lalasa and rescue Jump until her second day back at the palace?


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine was walking back to the palace with Kel after weapons practice. On the way, a large puppy, sausages in his mouth, barrelled into them. A few seconds later, a butcher, flailing a knife came running up, shouting, "STOP THAT DOG!"

Sabine blinked while Kel said, "Not if you're going to kill him."

Sabine reached for her belt pouch and said, "I suppose that dog stole some of your meat? Will this be enough to pay for what he stole, sir?" She held out a silver noble and two copper ones.

The man blinked in surprise, then nodded and took the money. "But someone's got to keep an eye on the dog! It's been stealin' suasages and the like from me the past week!"

"We'll take care of it, sir," said Kel.

As the two girls continued on their way, the dog following behind them, Sabine asked, "What are we going to do with that dog? Pages aren't allowed pets, you know."

"Give it to Daine and let her tend to it, I guess," answered Kel.

"Good idea," said Sabine. She looked back at the dog and said, "I believe the dog is male. And I think I paid that butcher too much for the susages, but I wanted to soothe his feelings. And it would pay for the meat that was taken in the past."

They arrived at the palace then and Sabine went to her room, while the dog followed Kel to hers. After washing up and changing into clean clothes, she went down to the Mess Hall for lunch. Kel arrived late, prompting a comment from Joren of Stone Mountain about how Kel must feel it safe to be late now that she was a full page. Lord Wyldon said, "Tardiness costs lives. See me after lunch, Mindelan. The same goes for you, Stone Mountain."

Sabine was the only one who wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed with Kel being late, as she had been late to meals a few times before at home. As Kel slipped in the seat next to her, she gave her a sympathetic look. After Lord Wyldon had said grace, she whispered, "Why were you late, Kel?"

"Gower, the servant that cleans my rooms, asked me to hire to his niece Lalasa," responded Kel. "It took a few minutes as he explained why he wanted me to hire Lalasa. I said yes in the end."

After lunch, Kel told Sabine that as punishment for being late, she had to clean out the hayloft. She didn't look very happy as she spoke. Sabine raised a brow. "I know punishment work isn't very pleasant, but you look more unhappy than I would be if that was my punishment, Kel."

"I'm scared of heights," explained Kel. "Last year Lord Wyldon made me climb trees and similar things so I could try to get over my fear. He somehow must have known I didn't do anything with heights at all during the summer, and that's why he assigned that as punishment."

"What did Joren get as punishment?" asked Sabine.

"Writing an essay," replied Kel.

"I see. Kel, I'm sure someday you'll get over your fear of heights. I used to be scared of the dark, and always had to have a lit lamp by my bed when I went to bed. But I got over it and I'm not scared of the dark at all. I also was afraid of spiders, but then the village healer told me that spiders were useful creatures and spun beautiful webs to trap flies and other annoying insects, so I stopped being afraid of them at all."

Kel laughed and asked, "Is there anything you're scared of now, Sabine?"

Sabine thought it over, then answered, "My family and friends being killed. My becoming a 'proper' lady that's only interested in clothes, jewelry, and finding a husband. Failing my Ordeal and not becoming a knight. And of being in tiny, cramped places. Which is why I could never hide in small closets or under the bed whenever I played hide-and-seek."

"Well, Lord Wyldon can't do anything about your fears," said Kel. "Well, he could try with the last one, but he can't exactly lock you in a closet. Why are you afraid of small, closed-in spaces?"

"When I was five, I accidentally got locked in a closet while playing hide-and-seek," replied Sabine. "It took two hours before I was found, and I was crying when I was finally let out. After that, I couldn't stand closets and other small, closed-in spaces."

Kel told about how she had become afraid of heights on the way to class. They had classes together, except for one. Kel had to go to the class on learning about Immortals, while Sabine had the class for those with the Gift. Sabine's gift wasn't all that powerful, however. She could light fires, do some Healing, such as of small cuts and bruises, and had the Sight.

When she returned to her room after supper, Cady handed her a package and said, "This arrived for you, Sabine."

Sabine unwrapped the package and opened it to find a dagger, with the mark of Raven Armoury. She almost dropped the dagger in shock, wondering who could have sent it. It wasn't her parents, for while they could afford a dagger from Raven Armoury, they would have given it to her before they'd left yesterday. She looked about for a name, but only found a slip of paper that read, "Goddess bless, lady page."

After testing to see how sharp the dagger was (it could cut a hair), she went next door to Kel's room and told her about the mysterious gift. Kel then revealed that she'd gotten gifts from a mysterious benefactor last year, and showed the gift she'd just received. They pondered over who could have sent them, then Kel left to hand over the dog to Daine.


	3. Chapter 3

After weapons practice the next day, Sabine stopped by Kel's room and saw the dog. "Kel, didn't you give that dog to the Wildmage last night? So what is - Jump was it - doing in your room?"

Kel sighed. "Daine warned me something like this would happen. Jump seems to not want to stay with her and would rather stay with me. I think he understands that pages aren't allowed pets, but he wants to stay with me regardless. But I'll try to send him back to Daine again. If he comes back, I might as well give in and let him stay."

"I'll help you with Jump," offered Sabine. "Since I helped you rescue him." She went over to Jump, who wiggled happily and sniffed her hand. "Now Jump, you know pages aren't allowed pets. Can't you please go live happily with Daine? If you really want to stay with Kel, then can you wait until she's a squire?"

Jump barked once, but Sabine couldn't tell if he had really understood her or was going to do what she asked. She sighed, wishing she had Wild magic, not the Gift. As she looked Jump over, she tugged on her braid of hair and made up her mind to help Kel hide the him if he should return.

"Let's go down to lunch now or we'll be late, Kel," said Sabine. Kel nodded and the two girls went downstairs.

In the mess hall, Vinson of Genlith tripped Sabine on her way to get a tray. He and the rest of his cronies chuckled. Kel turned to glare at them, then was about to help Sabine up. However, Sabine calmly got up and brushed herself off. Other than a flicker of anger in her blue-green eyes, she showed no reaction. Then she said in a very cutting voice, "Come on, Kel. Pay no mind to the lesser-minded people who have to resort to petty tricks in order to try to annoy someone."

Neal, who was behind them, chuckled and said loudly, "You're right, Sabine." He exchanged grins with her and Kel.

That evening, Sabine gathered her things and was heading for the library to join the study group when she ran into Joren and his cronies. They quickly blocked her way and Joren said with a sneer, "Where do you think you're going?" He then added a very insulting term.

"I am going to the library to join the study group," said Sabine coolly. "Could you please step aside, Joren?"

"Why should I?" asked Joren. "I want you to do some things for me."

"No thank you, Joren," said Sabine, her tone frosty, but still polite. "If you need something done, do it yourself, or find someone who is paid to do things for nobles. Now please move aside."

Joren refused to step aside, and so did his friends. Sabine really did not wish to get into a fight. For one thing, Lord Wyldon would be very annoyed if he found out, and she didn't want to have to deal with punishment work. She wasn't a coward or a pacifist, but she prefered to not be involved in unnecessary fights.

Just then, Kel, Merric, Roald, Owen, Neal, Prosper, Faleron, and Cleon appeared around the corner and joined Sabine. Joren and his three friends exchanged looks, then shrugged and left.

"What was going on?" asked Merric.

"Joren and his friends were blocking my way," answered Sabine. "If you hadn't shown up, I probably would have gotten into a fight with them, and I really didn't want to get dragged in front of Lord Wyldon and be punished for fighting."

They continued on their way to the library, where they were soon joined by Esmond and Seaver.

The next day, Jump returned, and Kel gave up trying to send him back to Daine, which Sabine thought was wise. If an animal decided to bond to you, nothing short of an order from a god or very extreme circumstances could get him or her to leave you. She had experience with her cat Sapphire. Sapphire had been an abandoned little kitten five years ago. Sabine had found her and despite her parents' repeated attempts to have someone else adopt it, the cat always returned. Sapphire had jumped into the saddlebag the morning Sabine left for Corus, but had been found a few minutes later. Sabine had to firmly explain that pages weren't allowed pets before Sapphire stopped trying to come with her.

When the pages were busy tending their horses, Faleron asked Kel for help with his mathematics work that evening. Kel agreed and then Joren made a very nasty remark, asking if Faleron was able to have Kel anytime. Sabine's eyes flashed angrily as she realized the meaning behind the remark, and would have retorted angrily if it weren't for the look Kel gave her.

Things might have quieted down, but then Neal remarked how pretty Joren looked and asked if one of his cronies could have him anytime. Sabine stifled a gasp, for such talk about people sleeping with the same sex was not something approved of in Tortall. Instantly a fight broke out between Kel and her friends and Joren and his friends.

Sabine hesitated, not particularly wanting to get involved in a fight. On the other hand, her sponsor and friend was involved, even if it was mostly trying to end things. She made up her mind to help Kel end this and managed to pull Owen away from the fray, getting punched in the arm in the process. She then decided to help out in the fight, but froze as her horse, Moonbeam, grabbed her sleeve in her teeth. She was about to tell Moonbeam to let go when Lord Wyldon strode in.

He took one look at the mess, then ordered everyone to clean up. After, all the pages that had participated in the fight were punished with extra work and bread-and-water meals for the next two weeks. Sabine escaped being punished, despite the fact she had been part of it for a few minutes, even if it was only to rescue Owen. On the other hand, she certainly hadn't been part of the fight when Lord Wyldon walked in, and therefore he would assume that she hadn't been involved.

After supper, Kel mentioned to Sabine that she had told Neal off for starting the fight, but didn't go into any detail. Sabine rolled her eyes in disgust. "Neal should know better than to provoke Joren. Joren is an idiot who is beneath our notice unless he does something truly harmful or hurtful."

Kel nodded in agreement and then the two went to join the study group.


End file.
